


hearthook

by DrakeMuppet



Series: the last playboy [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Casual Sex, Catfishing, Cheating, Dysfunctional Relationships, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Obsessive Behavior, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Stalking, this is dysfunctional as shit guys lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeMuppet/pseuds/DrakeMuppet
Summary: zeke, your unstable ex, catfishes you with photos of erwin smith.you’re not pleased.levi is very, very not pleased.~~you’re a fallen youtube star with millions of fans begging you to press rape allegations onto zeke yeager.an emotional wreck, you begin to look for love elsewhere and find it—but levi ackerman, the famous photographer, has already beaten you to it.but erwin still sneaks glances at you, and you guiltily find yourself glancing back.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Yelena
Series: the last playboy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. prologue

Your delicate fingers tap down his book, his anthology of Whitman. Erwin, abruptly torn away from _Gliding O’er All_ , had a full view of your features; male, yes—but startlingly fine like a woman’s.

Your lips lace themselves into lovely smile. His eyes widen.

Did he know you?

_...Did he know you?_

Before he could stutter out a proper greeting or polite inquiry, you’re kissing him with such ferocity he feels a sharp flutter in his chest—despite your strangeness, despite your spontaneity.

You taste like pomegranates and sherry, and Erwin almost melts into it, _almost_ kisses you back, but—,

His strong hands grab ahold of your slight, trembling shoulders, and he gingerly pulls the two of you apart, your lips unclasping with a soft _smack_.

From you escapes this odd, drunken giggle and you bound back toward him, wrapping your arms around his neck, pressing your forehead to his.

You smell like wildflowers, you feel fragile and pliable—a restless fawn.

“I didn’t think I’d run into you here...is this some sort of surprise?”

You have a peculiar accent.

Erwin stares up at you, awe-struck—now panicked.

Levi texted he’d be at the park in five minutes, and that was _three_ minutes ago.

“Uhm—,”

Erwin looks around, his cheeks flushed, words tangled into a horrible knot.

Was this a prank? Were you going to burst into good-natured laughter and point at the camera hidden behind some bush?

But you won’t stop looking at him, looking at him like—,

“Edward?” You ask, voice tinged with concern.

Erwin’s eyes flutter apprehensively. He stands, arms still fastened to your shoulders.

Jesus, could it be you were sick or confused?

“Do I know you?” He asks, the question in his voice genuine.

Erwin doesn’t know what to do when tears spring into your pretty (e/c) eyes.


	2. ii.

**_bubblebaby229_ **   
_Why is Y/N wearing long sleeves? It’s freaking July!! 🙀🙀🙀_   
_3.4K 👍_   
_233 Replies_

_**slickmaster_11**_   
_seriously? it’s cuz he’s hiding the bruises Zeke gives him._   
_458 👍_   
_**joelady_playsgames**_   
_that ain’t true, y’all believe everything they say in those conspiracy videos._   
_321 👍_   
_**phonenixresurrection**_   
_well, we all know his boyfriend fucks him like a sideshow whore, the kinky fucking ape._   
_56 👍_   
_**zebracorn**_   
_BRUH!!! I was saying this before they got together! Zeke has always creeped me out! The way he just stares at Y/N during interviews! Like a weird-ass predator!!_   
_71 👍_   
_**NolanSilversmithyyyy**_   
_He thinks he’s so hip too, with those yee-yee ass glasses, but he ain’tttt._   
_63 👍_   
_**baglehoe420**_   
_😂😂😂😂😂😂😂_   
_28 👍_

_**leviackerman** ☑_   
_Let’s see....the famous Zeke “wonderboy” Yeager lets drugs fuck up his draft onto the best baseball team in the country; so now, spends his time raping Y/N, who’s hilariously tricked himself into likin— **read more**_   
_8.2K 👍_

You closed YouTube with an abrupt flick upward.

An angry huff exhaled from your nostrils.  
These people, the rot in your fanbase of millions; no lives of their own, so they dedicate their time to master the details of someone else’s.

You forwarded the screenshot to Johan, asking him to disable the video’s comment section entirely.

“Hey, are you ready?”

The husk of his voice slithered into the room, cut you off from your pondering.

You jerked, saw that Zeke had poked his head in the door.

“Jesus, stop rushing me. Your mom isn’t fucking going anywhere—,”

You began to shuffle around, stood, and absentmindedly pulled at the loose, long sleeves of your black silk button-down, tucking it into your cream skinny-jeans.

“....Y/N,”

Zeke stepped all the way into the room, and you found yourself with the words on your tongue before the habit reached him.

“Leave the door open, please.”

Irritation tinged your vocal cords.  
He closed the door anyway, and you let it slide—as long as he wasn’t locking it.

Oh god, when he _locked_ the door...

Zeke walked past you, a hand brushing across your shoulder. There was a creak as he sat down on the side of the bed.

You weren’t facing him, but you could feel the leer of his eyes on the back of your neck.

You kept fiddling with your outfit, moved to stoop and tuck the ends of your skinny jeans into your favorite black, ankle-high boots.

“Something wrong?”

“No.” You answered abruptly.

Zeke watched the curve of your body as you bent to and fro, adding the final touches for the evening out with his mother.

He loved that you loved her, going to lengths as these to make sure you were absolutely perfect.

And you were... _almost._

Zeke waited in his simple blazer, adoring your lithe, graceful frame that could do practically anything at 3 am.

He watched as you reached for your cologne on the dresser, and his breath hitched when your loose sleeve fell a bit backward.

With the swirls of purples and blues twisting up your forearm and beyond, the ex-baseball player found himself shivering with an ache of sick pride.

You were always whining that it was too much, the sensation of his large, rough hands pulling your hair. He was always so domineering, so degrading—but...as long as you were _coming_ ; wasn’t that all that mattered?

He just loved it; became _high_ off of it--your angelic flusteredness, the way you trembled beneath him, the way your sharp little nails raked bloody grooves into his back.

You tucked one more whisp of (h/c) behind your ear and slid in a single gold hoop earring before you felt ready.

Then, there it was; that tired, gasping low in the husk of Zeke’s voice, a certain tone that sent goose flesh sprawling up your back.

“You look _adorable_.”

The two of you had been together for some years, but in the latter years of the relationship, when the perversion in him slipped past the humble “chemistry scholar” veneer, you’d been able to code Zeke’s sayings.

If you looked _good_ , it’d be a relatively fun evening, and the two of you would get drunk, sing Karaoke with Pieck and Colt, that kid he tutored.

If you looked _sexy_ , the two of you would probably smoke weed in your car, slow dance at the club, sip wine and whisper into each other’s ears, bask in the unsolicited cameras from hidden fans.

But, if you looked _adorable_ —you’d be running off to Paris tomorrow with the bruises chasing you, with Zeke sending barrages of texts, telling you he’s so, so _sorry_ , that he didn’t know what came over him, swearing he'd kill himself.

“Thanks, babe,” You whispered.

But you were unable to look him properly in the eye, unable to keep your bottom lip from trembling.


End file.
